Waiting Woes
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Waiting in the hospital waiting room with a frantic George Weasley. AU!


Note: This is obviously an AU but want it to be noted anyway

* * *

 _Tick, Tick, Tick_

George's hands were clasped behind his back as he paced in the waiting room of the hospital. The ticking of the clock was mocking it.

 _Tick, Tick, Tick_

The hands on the clock were mocking him, taking their sweet time to move to the different numbers on the clock's face.

 _Tick, Tick, Tick_

He wiped the sweat forming on his palms on the back of his pants, closing his eyes as he continued to pace.

"Would you sit down already, Georgie?" drawled his twin sitting in one of the chairs. "You're being just a little dramatic."

George turned towards him and scoffed. "Says the bloke who pitched a fit over his favorite Quidditch team losing in the finals. You'd be pacing too if your wife has been giving birth for _hours_ , and no one is telling you anything, Freddie," he retorted.

Fred shrugged casually, undeterred by the accusation. "They're not telling you anything because there's nothing to tell. You're worrying yourself out, mate. Chill out." A playful grin stretched on his face.

George gave Fred a look. "Like that's really going to help me out right now."

"If you tried, maybe it would."

"I tried to do that on the way to the hospital."

"Which is exactly why Angie demanded you to stay out here."

If he had managed to grab one of their pranks, George would have lit then entire Muggle hospital up with Fred as collateral damage.

From the very beginning, Angelina refused to go to St. Mungo's, insisting that she wanted to do things the Muggle way, despite having a magical child. Of course, there was protest from the families, but Angelina had gotten what she wanted.

George was all for it, completely doting on Angelina for whatever she wanted or needed. Not once had he felt nervous about having his first child; everyone said that he would. George didn't believe them, thinking that it was all rubbish because he and Angelina were just fine going through the process.

That is, until her water broke in the middle of the joke shop's floor.

He'd never felt so many nerves twist and shoot throughout his body. He didn't realize how frantically he'd sprang into action until after Fred was somehow by his side and Angelina was being guided through the Muggle hospital's surgery doors.

George had tried comforting her, but apparently whatever he said made Angelina order the nurses to keep him away from the room. Fred told him that she was concerned he would pass out on the floor, but George wasn't so sure.

Either way, he only wanted his wife and child to be fine. They were his world, and the thought that something was going wrong and he couldn't do anything about it drove him mad. It had been _hours_. What could be taking so bloody long?

"Mum and Dad should be here any second," Fred said, driving George out of his thoughts.

That lifted his spirits up a bit; if anyone would know what to do, it would be those two. His mum was probably going as mad as he had been, given how many jumpers were lined up in the nursery of his and Angelina's flat.

Soon enough, the elevator doors opened, and out came majority of the Weasley Clan. His mum and dad were leading the front while Ron and Ginny were bickering about something. Harry was behind the two siblings rubbing through his neck and darting his eyes back and forth between Ron and Ginny.

"I'm so sorry we're late," Molly exclaimed, wrapping her arms around George tightly. "We could have missed my grandbaby's birth!"

"About time. Georgie here is near close to making a hold in the flood," Fred said with a sly grin. "Can't explain that to the Muggles, can we?"

Molly shushed Fred over George's shoulder as she continued to hug George; he couldn't think about worrying for Angelina and the baby when he had to think of breathing.

Arthur rubbed Molly's back, hoping to extract her before George suffocated. "We had a bit of trouble fitting everyone in the car." His eyes shifted to the bags slung around Ginny, Ron, and Molly's shoulder, and George could only guess what she'd brought. Especially since he could see the faint color of pastel pink peeking at the top of the bag.

Ron mouthed the words "we tried" behind Molly's back, only to be smacked in the back of the head by Ginny.

"Oi! What was that for?" he demanded, starting another argument with his sister. Because of that, Molly was distracted from her attempts to dote on George and went to stop the two arguing siblings.

George hoped they wouldn't be removed from the premises.

Harry sighed and passed the siblings to talk to George. "Bill couldn't make it with Fleur not wanting to travel in her condition through magical means," he explained, "and Charlie and Percy are in Romania, negotiating fair treatment acts between the dragons in Romania and England. They'll get here as soon as possible, if possible."

George clasped Harry's shoulder. "Thanks, mate," he said.

Harry nodded in response before looking around. George could tell he wanted to say something but didn't know how to say it. If he could guess, Harry was probably noting George's disheveled appearance.

"Dad should have also mentioned that we got lost twice because _Ron_ gave him the map upside down," Ginny piped up from the back.

"It's not my fault! If we'd just used the Floo or something, I wouldn't have had the map in the first place," Ron mumbled.

Ginny glared at him before flipping her hair in his direction. "Anyway…" she glanced at George. "How's everything going?"

It was the wrong question to ask because the bad thoughts came to George's head. "I don't know! I've been out here waiting for something to be said," he answered, starting to pace and sweat all over again.

Fred gave Ginny an annoyed look. "Now look what you've done. He's been doing this since we arrived. He's so nervous and rambling even Angie said he couldn't be back there."

"Why didn't you go in?" Ginny questioned with a huff.

Fred gestured to his face. "I know I'm the more handsome one of us, but not everyone can exactly tell us apart. Not getting past those doors thanks to the anxious bugger."

Molly raised a finger to scold her children when a doctor came through the doors with a smile on his face.

"Which one of you is George?" he asked.

George was halfway through his pace, gripping his hair when he heard his name. He spun around, looking at the man with hopeful eyes. "Yeah?" he said. "I'm George."

The doctor ushered him forward. "Your wife's delivery was a success," he said. "You have a healthy baby boy on your hands."

Within seconds the frantic look on George's face was replaced with joy. He didn't wait for the doctor to allow him through the doors to Angelina's room, despite not knowing which one it was going to be.

The doctor sported an amused expression when looking at the rest of the family. "I'm allowing him to have a bit of time with her and the baby, and after that I'll let you lot back there for visitation. Just sit tight out here."

He left through the doors, leaving the Weasley Clan to themselves. Fred, Harry, and Arthur were happily discussing the arrival of the new addition to the family; Ginny was using one of those cellphones, telling someone (albeit Hermione) about the news. Molly was stuck in a shocked and happy state, but Ron saw the smile beginning to fall from her face.

"What's the matter, Mum, baby boy got your tongue?" Ron teased in a playful manner.

"I've made nothing but girl jumpers!" Molly explained, pulling out one of the pastel pink jumpers. "I can't give my grandbaby these!"

Ron gripped her hands. "Mum, it's okay! You can just make some blue ones," he said. "Save those for another time, yeah?"

Molly started to calm down, grinning at his words. "I can save them for one of you!" she said, pointing at her children. "One of you owe me a girl to doll up in these beautiful jumpers!"

Ron's ears tinted red and gulped when he saw the warning looks from the others, sans his father. "M-Mum! Fleur is going to have a baby soon, remember? Save them for her."

It was too late; Molly was already adamant about receiving more grandchildren. Now everyone could only hope for someone else to come through the elevator, or the doctor to invite them in to see the baby.

* * *

 **A/N: Written for QLFC**

 **Team** : Wigtown Wanderers; **Position** : Chaser 1; **Prompt** : Write a story inspired by your Chaser 2's story titles (Father & Son); **Optional Prompts** : (word) playful, (action) pacing nervously, (color) pastel pink

 **Word Count** : 1,449


End file.
